Gremlin Prescott
Gremlin Prescott is one of the Gremlins residing in the Cartoon Wasteland and he lives in OsTown. Even though in Epic Mickey he is a secondary character and ally to Mickey Mouse, he is the secondary antagonist in Epic Mickey 2. Although he originally had no notable job in OsTown, he is later put in charge of the formerly closed Gag Factory in the sequel. In appearance, Gremlin Prescott is a blue gremlin with blade like shaking shoes. A peach - paled skin and white gloves. In the sequel, he wears an additional black/silver glove with a large red button in the middle, a brown belt on his head with two small pipe-like items and a large computerized device across his waist and other electronic items strapped around his back. He is voiced by Dominic Keating in both Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In Epic Mickey Path)|300px|thumb]] Before Mickey's arrival, Prescott got in an argument with the Telephone in Mickey's House, which ended with Prescott stuck in the safe above the Gag Factory, and the Telephone stealing his wrench. When Mickey arrives, he can either paint back Pirate Moody's house, in return Moody will give you the combination to the safe, or thin out the beam holding the safe. The latter however, will make the safe fall on Moody. Path)|300px]] When Prescott breaks out of the safe via the Paint path, he will accidentally slam the door on Mickey's face, and comment on how much of a good likeness the mini-gremlins are that float around Mickey's head in his dazed state. Prescott will then explain that the Telephone locked him in the safe and stole his wrench by tricking him into the safe (by promising him there was a present inside... Which there was not). He will then ask you to get his wrench from the phone if Mickey wants his help in getting any further. If you choose to say no, then you will need to finish a quest from the telephone. If you allow him to get his wrench personally, Prescott will destroy the telephone in an apparent act of revenge. You will not be able to speak with the telephone at all from here on if you choose this path. However, this will make progressing through the game much simpler. After that, Prescott swiftly mends the broken Projector Screen to Mickeyjunk Mountain so that Mickey can continue his journey through Wasteland and finally reach Oswald. He wishes him luck on his journey, and hangs around outside Mickey's house with his trusty wrench. Towards the end of the game, after Mickey defeats all the Bloticles in OsTown, he thanks Mickey. When the Blot is defeated, it is most likely that he celebrates on Mean Street. In '' Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Gremlin Prescott reappears in Epic Mickey 2 as an antagonist. He has always been a strange one. Keeper of the Gag Factory, Prescott always dreamed of doing more with his life, whilst also secretly holding a grudge against those who cannot see his genius. Over the years since Disney Epic Mickey, bitterness and envy crept into Prescott, leaving him a sarcastic curmudgeon. He hardly has a kind word for anyone. When Mickey and Oswald arrive, Prescott is in the basement of the Gag Factory as they enter OsTown, and greets them sarcastically ("Well, well, now look who's decided to grace us with his presence."). He then tells them that the D.E.C. transport entrance they need is in a sinkhole of Thinner outside and that Gremlin Jamface gave Goofy some pumps to clean it up. He adds that he told Goofy to upgrade them as they would take too long. When the pumps explode as Goofy overcharges them, Prescott explains that he was only supposed to overcharge one. He tells you that's what you should do instead of retrieving the pumps and using them normally. If you do take his advice, it will work, but supercharging a pump will cause streams of thinner to shoot and continuously thin out several houses, and Prescott will admit that he knew this would happen. Using the pumps normally will result in only one thinner shooting at Mickey's house which can be stopped by rebuilding the statue. After the sabotaging of the Wasteland projectors begins to point towards him, Prescott disappears. Ghost Ian of Blot Alley, Petetronic of Club 13, and Abe of the Wasteland Dioramas all tell you they saw him. After you follow their clues, Prescott is later seen in the Floatyard where he is seen taunting Mickey and Oswald to follow him, saying they'll never get past his defenses. When they catch up to him in Prescott's Arena, Prescott lets on about how his "talents" were wasted at the gag factory, feeling rejected by Gus. Soon, they find themselves in battle with a mechanical cannon of Steamboat Mickey (through the good entrance only) before going toe to toe with a giant robot with Prescott's face on it (Prescott's Mech). Once Prescott is defeated, Gus apologizes to him, saying he didn't want this to happen. Prescott then mutters in disblief, not understanding that someone told him that no could defeat Prescott. Gus asks him who he's talking about. But just as Prescott was just about to tell them, the Mad Doctor arrives with Daisy Duck the reporter, her cameraman, Big Bad Pete, and a Beetleworx Hopper. Although Prescott points towards the Mad Doctor, no one seems to notice him as Daisy tells the camera that they are on the trail of the notorious Gremlin Prescott and now plan to find out what he is up to. As everyone is still distracted, the Mad Doctor's Beetleworx Hopper hypnotizes Prescott. When they questioned in the song "The Fall of Prescott" by the Mad Doctor, Prescott tells everyone that he planned the earthquakes and sabotaged the projectors on his own before being carted off by Big Bad Pete back to Mean Street and into Jail. The doctor then declares that he was working alone and that his evil has now met its fate. However, things continue to worsen as Mickey and Oswald later learn that Prescott was actually a pawn in the Mad Doctor's plans, the Doc having convinced Prescott to turn on his friends and build a TV that the Doctor could use to broadcast himself to the cartoon world in a plan to escape Wasteland, after which the Doc hypnotized Prescott to keep him from telling his plans. After the Mad Doctor is defeated, a no-longer hypnotized Prescott is seen being taken hostage by Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, and Pete Pan (and Petetronic, if you have the thinner/bad ending) before they leave Mean Street in a projector (most likely the one heading to Ventureland), possibly because they plan to have him build them something. Trivia *The sequel regards Prescott destroying the Telephone in the first game as the canon path. This could be considered minor foreshadowing, showing that Prescott is fully capable of destroying someone who dares to stand in his way. *Many fans believed that Prescott was the main antagonist of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, due to his disposition and his desire for revenge on everyone for ignoring him. This is further supported by the fact that the projectors were sabotaged by a set of wind up teeth from the gag factory, which Prescott is in charge of. However, in truth, Prescott was another pawn working with the Mad Doctor, but the doctor had hypnotized Prescott, so that he would take the fall for everything and cover the doctor's actions. If the Mad Doctor had not hypnotized Prescott, Prescott would have most likely said how he worked with the Mad Doctor, instead of making a false confession, in the song The Fall of Prescott. *Prescott's original outfit color is blue, but unknowingly, he appears purple at times. Concept art shows him as being mostly blue. *Dominic Keating provided Prescott's vocal effects in the first game and his voice in the second. Despite this, his voice in the first game sounds much lower and considerably different to his voice in the sequel (which is most likely down to the drastic personality change). *He is the only gremlin that turns evil. *The red button on his left glove was a self destruct gag in the early scripts. *In an early script, Prescott was to fall to his doom by accident. *In the novelisation, it is shown that Prescott is jealous of Gremlin Jamface, due to the attention he receives from Gus. Gus responds by telling Prescott that he always felt that he was the stronger of the pair, and thus didn't require the extra help. This could possibly mean that Prescott is Gus' son, and/or Jamface's brother. *Gremlin Prescott has for an unknown reason, no horns in the early concept arts of Epic Mickey 2. *According to Gus, Prescott is the one who invented the amplifier to the Toon World. *When you first meet Prescott in Epic Mickey 2, he will use the negative behaviour of a regular Gremlin. Once he has spoken at least once, he never uses that behaviour again in OsTown, though will use it again in Jail. Gallery Prototype.png|Prototype Prescott Em-press.jpg|Prescott's Changing Colors GremlinPrescott EP2.jpg Prescott.jpg Gremlin concept art.jpg|Concept model 903 MAX.JPG|Concept art of Gremlin Prescott. Early Prescott and Mad doctor sketches.png|Official sketches of Gremlin Prescott. FENTON EM2 101-1140x641.jpg|Turnaround of Gremlin Prescott. Prescott pose.png|Concept Model Prescott pose 2.png|Concept Model Alternate-prescott.png|Comic Prescott Pres-nov.jpg|Prescott in the Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Graphic Novel images-7.jpeg External links Prescott's Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page description. Category:Gremlins Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Toons Category:Singing Characters Category:Main Characters